O casamento dos sonhos
by Annah Weasley
Summary: Harry e Luna decidem se casar, mas no dia do casamento Harry percebe que esqueceu das alianças. Primeiro lugar no I challenge de comédias românticas.


Autor: Anna Weasley

Título: O casamento dos sonhos

Sinopse: Harry e Luna decidem se casar, mas no dia do casamento Harry percebe que esqueceu das alianças.

Shipper: Harry Potter e Luna Lovegood

Classificação: G

Gênero: Comédia/Romance

Spoilers: HBP

Status: Completa

Observação: Pós-Hogwarts

O casamentos do sonhos Por Anna Weasley

- Acho que a próxima matéria que farei para o Quibbler será sobre o que os trouxas chamam de televisão. Até já pesquisei um pouco sobre o assunto. - disse Luna com a cabeça deitada no peito de Harry.  
Quando acordavam, os dois costumavam ficar um tempo conversando na cama.  
- Televisão? Porque?  
- Eu tive oportunidades de ver esse aparelho poucas vezes, mas tenho certeza que ele suga as pessoas ou as almas delas.  
- Bem - Harry sorriu -, tome cuidado então.  
Luna e Harry começaram a namorar 2 anos depois do fim da guerra, e o relacionamento já durava 3 anos.  
- Nossa - e Luna olhou para um relógio na cabeceira -, já são quase oito horas. Tenho que ir para casa - se levantou rapidamente e começou a se vestir.  
- Porque? - e se sentou na cama.  
- Porque é lá onde estão as minhas coisas e eu tenho que ir trabalhar.  
- Mas você só começa no trabalho as dez horas.  
- Eu tenho que terminar algumas coisas. Você sabe como o meu chefe me persegue.  
- O seu chefe é o seu pai.  
- E daí? É meu chefe do mesmo jeito. E por ser meu pai, pega muito mais no meu pé.  
- Você tem que ir trabalhar todo dia?  
- Nem todo mundo é Harry Potter.  
- Eu não trabalho todo dia, porque tem Aurores demais para ocorrências de menos.  
- Sei... Mas agora eu tenho que ir.  
- Fica mais um pouco- se ajoelhou na cama e a puxou pelo braço -, por favor.  
- Você sabe que eu tenho que ir.  
- Não entendo porque você não vem morar aqui.  
- Morar aqui? Para quando você arrumar outra, eu ter que mudar tudo de volta? - sorriu. - Não, obrigado.  
- Você sabe que não é assim.  
- Harry, sem chance, e tchau.  
- Mas se nós nos casarmos, você viria morar aqui, não é? - e a puxava para a cama.  
- Harry... eu tenho que ir a você ainda deve estar dormindo.  
- Porque não? Eu gosto de você, você gosta de mim... Você gosta de mim, não é?  
- Claro que gosto - e deu um selinho em Harry -, mas tenho que ir.  
- Se nós nos gostamos, porque não nós casamos? - e já tinha feito Luna sentar na cama.  
- Eu posso ser meu aluada, mas sei que não é bem assim que as coisas funcionam.  
- E como seriam? Casa comigo, Luna! - deixou a cama, e se ajoelhou na frente de Luna, segurando uma de suas mãos. - Nós apoiamos um ao outro, nos divertimos juntos, nos damos bem na cama... Enfim, você é perfeita para mim.  
- Harry, não estou com tempo para brincadeiras.  
- Eu não estou brincando. Dizem que temos que nos casar com quem gostamos de conversar, porque no fim... é a única coisa que restara. Luna, você é a companheira que eu preciso. Não sei como não pensei nisso antes. Então, você quer se casar comigo?  
- Harry.  
- É fácil, você tem que responder sim ou não.  
- Você está, realmente, falando sério? - e olhava desconfiada para o namorado.  
- Claro que estou. Eu te amo, Luna.  
Luna sorriu e o abraçaram.  
- Isso é um sim? - Harry perguntou.  
- Sim. Acho que, se você estiver falando sério, vale a pena tentar. - e se beijaram. - É claro que eu estou falando sério. Seremos muito felizes, eu tenho certeza.  
- E quando você quer se casar?  
- O mais rápido possível.  
- Então tem que ser a semana que vem.  
- Talvez não tão rápido.  
- Semana que vem é o seu aniversário, e numa matéria que eu fiz, vi que tribos aborígenes da Austrália, acreditam que casar no dia do aniversário do noivo da muita sorte.  
- Mas temos menos de um semana, e meu aniversário cai numa Terça feira.  
- Então vamos esperar o próximo ano, - e deixou de abraça-lo - porque eu não vou arriscar.  
- Mas.  
- Já disse que não vou arriscar.  
- Tudo bem - e sorriu. - Será como você quiser.

- Você está nervoso? - Ron perguntou, enquanto ajudava Harry a ajudar a gravata.  
- Um pouco.  
Ron olhou para as mão tremendo do amigo.  
- Ou muito. - Harry disse mudando a resposta.  
- Vai dar tudo certo. A Hermione está com a Luna. Acho que já deve estar quase tudo pronto.  
- Espero que sim - e andava de um lado a outro. - Não pode dar nada errado.  
- Onde estão as alianças?  
- Que alianças? - e arregalou os olhos.  
- Você estão brincando, não é Harry?  
- Que alianças?  
- Com o que você pediu a Luna em casamento?  
- Eu só perguntei... Foi tudo tão rápido que eu nem pensei nisso.  
- Como não pensou?  
- Simplesmente não pensei... E agora?  
- Temos que compra-las - e olhou no relógio -, falta uma hora para o casamento.  
- Como eu pude esquecer uma coisa tão importante? A Luna vai pensar que não estou levando o casamento a sério, ela nunca vai me perdoar.  
- A Luna? - e levantou as sobrancelhas.  
- Estou falando sério, Ron - e o encarou com cara de poucos amigos. - Não será um bom início de casamento.  
- Tudo bem, me desculpe, mas ela nem precisa saber o que aconteceu, vamos logo atrás das alianças.  
- Mas e se eu me atrasar?  
- Será que a Luna não tem uma teoria doida de que o noivo se atrasar dá sorte?  
E Harry fechou a cara para o amigo mais vez.  
- Só estou brincando - se adiantou a dizer. - Acho que não tenho outra escolha. Então vamos rápido atrás das alianças, talvez ninguém perceba.  
Aparataram para o Beco Diagonal, mas para surpresa dos dois, quando chegaram ao local todas as lojas estavam fechadas, e o lugar praticamente deserto.  
- Mas o que está acontecendo? - Harry olhava sem entender. - Será que foi alguma bruxo das trevas?  
- Putz - e bateu a mão na testa -, esqueci que hoje era dia de Harry Potter.  
- O que? - e se virou para o amigo.  
- Hoje é dia de Harry Potter.  
- Desculpe - e apertava as orelhas. - Pensei ter escutado que hoje era dia de Harry Potter.  
- Você não sabia? - Eu estou com cara de quem sabia? - perguntou nervoso.  
- Mas é o seu dia.  
Harry sentou na calçada, buscando ar, que parecia faltar naquele momento.  
- Não posso acreditar numa coisa dessas. Só pode ser alguma brincadeira de mal gosto. Ron, avise a todos que eu não estou achando graça e peça que abram as portas.  
- Harry... Hoje é dia de Harry Potter e não há nada que eu possa fazer.  
- OK. Há, há, há, pronto, acho que já ri o suficiente - gritou. - Podem parar com a brincadeira.  
- Não precisa dar escândalo, Se isso aconteceu, a culpa é sua. Como fizeram o dia sem você saber? - e se sentou ao lado do amigo.  
- E eu lá vou saber. Me enchem tanto o saco para assinar coisas, que eu deve Ter autorizado essa palhaça sem percer... E agora? Como vou comprar as alianças?  
- Eu não sei. Se aqui está fechando, as lojas de outros lugares também devem estar.  
- Só no mundo bruxo... - e se levantou. - Então vamos a uma loja trouxa.  
- Loja trouxa?  
- Tem um shopping aqui perto - e ajudou Ron a se levantar. - Não podemos aparatar, então vamos andando até lá.

- As pessoas costuma vir, elegantes desse jeito, para esse lugar? - perguntou Ron percebendo que os dois ainda usavam os trajes de galã para o casamento.  
- Vai ser rápido.  
- Nossa, que bagunça... - disse surpreso vendo a quantidade de pessoas no shopping, especialmente um mãe desesperada, tentando manter todos os filhos na mesa da praça de alimentação.  
- É o último dia das férias, o que você esperava?  
- Mas é muita bagunça - ainda vendo a mãe, que sem sucesso, ainda corria atrás de uma das crianças.  
- Vamos logo, temos pouco tempo.  
Ron olhava para a maioria das coisas meio que maravilhado.  
- O que são essas tirinhas amarelas? - perguntou para Harry apontando para um cartaz em frente a uma lanchonete.  
- São batatas fritas, Ron. - respondeu mal humorado, puxando o amigo pelo braço.  
- E aquele ali?  
- É um hambúrguer.  
- Você e a Luna vem a esses shop-sei-lá-o-que, não é? Vocês comem essas coisas? Parece tão esquisito.  
- Nem passamos perto da praça de alimentação - ainda puxando Ron pelo braço -, a Luna disse que essa lanchonete vermelha controla a mente das pessoas ou coisa assim. E pára de perguntar essas coisas, que os trouxas já estão estranhando. - disse quando o amigo apontou para mais uma coisa, e um trouxa, numa mesa próxima, olhava cada vez mais desconfiado para os dois.  
- OK, onde vamos achar essas alianças?  
- Em uma loja de alianças, onde mais?  
- Mas aonde tem uma, esperto?  
- Eu não sei, esse shopping está tão cheio... Vamos por ali. - e apontou para depois das mesas da praça de alimentação.  
Quando passaram na segunda mesa, Harry esbarrou num copo que estava sobre ela, derramando um liquido, que molhou toda a sua calça. Ron só viu o rosto do amigo ficando vermelho.  
- Desculpa - uma trouxa entregava guardanapos para Harry. - Era chocolate quente, deve estar doendo, não é?  
- Você nem imagina... - disse Harry, com dificuldade, enquanto tentava se secar.  
- Me desculpe pela sua roupa. Deve custar caro.  
- Não se preocupe - começou Harry -, eu tenho uma amiga que sabe um feit... - e Ron pisou no pé do amigo, que segurou a dor.  
Os trouxas que estavam na mesa olharam curiosos para os dois, que se apressaram em se afastar.  
- Vamos por esse corredor. - disse Harry apontando para frente.  
- Por mim, tanto faz.  
- Com certeza terá alguma loja de jóias por aqui... - enquanto olhava de um lado para o outro. - Eu acho.  
- Nossa, os trouxas precisam de tantas roupas assim? - também olhava para todos os lados, quando esbarrou numa garotinha, que caiu de bunda no chão e começou a chorar. - Calma, calma, não precisa chorar - e a ajudou a se levantar.  
Os pais da crianças se aproximaram rapidamente e puxaram a menina para perto deles, enquanto olhavam feio para Ron. Harry não tinha esperado o amigo, que se desculpou mais uma vez e teve que correr para alcança-lo.  
- Ron, para de ficar chamando atenção!  
- Mas eu não fiz nada.  
- Não fez... - e parou de falar, olhando para frente com a boca aberta.  
Estavam de volta a praça de alimentação.  
- Mas o que é esse lugar? - perguntou Ron, um pouco exaltado. - Um labirinto?  
- Eu não acredito... vamos por outro correndo.  
- Mas... - e olhava para do corredor para a praça de alimentação tentando entender. - Mas... Como?  
- De volta a estaca zero... - e andou cabisbaixo em direção a outro corredor.  
Andaram por outros lugares do shopping, e desanimavam a cada vez que se deparavam com algum lugar que já estiveram antes.  
- Tá difícil achar essa loja, hein Harry? - disse enquanto olhava receoso para o fim da escada rolante, se perguntando como desceria e tentando se lembrar como subiu.  
- Achei - e Harry desceu correndo os últimos degrau que faltavam. - Vamos Ron!  
- Não corre - e quando chegou ao fim da escada, deu grande pulo, mais trouxas o olhavam com curiosidade, e ele se apressou para alcançar o amigo.  
Harry estava com o rosto grudado em uma vitrine. Observando todos os anéis. - Acho que vou querer aquelas ali - apontou para um par de alianças num pedestal afastado dos outros. - Deve ser especial - e entrou na loja.  
- Vamos logo, Harry. Faltam só 15 minutos.  
- Bom dia. Eu gostaria de ver aquelas alianças - e apontou as que desejava comprar.  
A atendente foi até a vitrine e alguns minutos depois voltou com as alianças.  
- O que você acha? - Harry tirou as alianças da caixinha e as mostrou para Ron. - Será que a Luna vai gostar?  
- Faltam 12 minutos, você deveria pensar que a Luna vai gostar de qualquer uma.  
- Não sei... - e analisava.  
- 11 minutos - e Ron mostrava o relógio.  
- Calma - e recolocou as alianças na caixa. - Eu vou levar essa mesmo. - comunicou a atendente.  
- E qual a forma de pagamento? Dinheiro? Cartão?  
Harry e Ron arregalaram os olhos, encararam um ao outro e se afastaram um pouco da atendente.  
- Você tem dinheiro trouxa, não tem? - o ruivo perguntou, baixando o tom de voz.  
- E como eu ia saber que iria precisar?  
- E agora?  
- Eu lá vou saber - e sorriu para a atendente, que começava a olhar desconfiada para os dois. - O Gringotes está fechado também, nem tem como eu trocar o dinheiro.  
- Eu tenho uma idéia. Eu distraiu a moça e você sai correndo com as alianças.  
Harry apenas revirou os olhos.  
- Depois você vinha e pagava - completou Ron.  
- Não fala besteira.  
- E você tem uma idéia melhor? Só estou tentando ajudar.  
- Será que se eu conversar e dizer que pago depois, deixam eu levar?  
- Eles não devem cair nesse tipo de conversa... Além de que, você mora num bairro bruxo, como iriam manter contado com você?  
Os dois se olharam desanimados.  
- Não acredito que viemos aqui para nada - disse Harry.  
- Faltam 5 minutos para o casamento. Temos que ir - e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. - Depois você explica para a Luna o que aconteceu. Com certeza ela irá entender.  
Disseram a atendente que não estavam mais interessados na compra, deixaram o local e decidiram que iriam até o banheiro masculino para aparatar.

- Como você conseguiu se manchar, hein Harry? - perguntou Hermione, depois de lançar o feitiço que deixou a calça do amigo como nova.  
- Eu me distrai - respondeu desanimado.  
- Mas aonde tinha.  
- Hermione - Ron puxou a namorada pela mão -, para que esse interrogatório? - Eu só.  
- Temos que ir para o altar. O casamento começa daqui alguns minutos.  
O casamento estava sendo feito no jardim da casa do pai de Luna. Harry, com uma expressão feliz, esperava pela noiva no altar. Ron era seu padrinho e Gina, de Luna. Os dois já estavam com ele no altar.  
Minutos depois, Luna apareceu com um vestido simples, uma grinalda de flores, um véu até o ombro e de braço dado com seu pai. Todos se levantaram para ver a caminhada até o altar.  
- Toma conta dela. - pediu o Sr. Lovegood, ao entregar a filha a Harry.  
- Pode deixar - e sorriu.  
Luna entregou o buquê para Gina, e os dois se ajoelharam no altar. A cerimônia transcorreu muito bem, até que Harry começou a ficar apreensivo, quando percebeu a proximidade da parte das alianças. Puxava o colarinho da camisa, buscando por ar. Olhava para o amigo e padrinho, que aparentava estar tão nervoso quanto ele.  
Achou que deveria ser honesto e falar logo de um vez o que havia acontecido.  
- As alianças. - o Padre pediu.  
Harry olhou apreensivo para Ron, que fez com a mão para ele seguir.  
- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry? - Luna perguntou.  
- Luna - Harry começou a dizer, desanimado-, eu esqueci as alianças.  
Um sono "Oh", vindo dos convidados, ecoou no jardim.  
- Me desculpe, as coisas foram meio rápidas, e quando eu percebi, tinha esquecido de compra-las.  
- Do que você está falando?  
E todos no lugar olhavam atentos para os dois.  
- Das alianças, eu não lembrei.  
- Que alianças?  
- As de casamentos, que o Padre acabou de pedir.  
- Mas eu comentei com você que eu compraria as alianças.  
- Você comentou? - Harry e Ron perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. O ruivo pareceu olhar um pouco nervoso para o amigo.  
- É uma das tradições que eu falei que gostaria de serguir.  
- Você falou? - Harry perguntou sem entender.  
- Elas estão aqui comigo - e Gina entregou uma caixinha a Luna.  
- Espero que você não tenha ficado preocupado com isso. - disse Luna.  
- Não, imagina. Foi só agora mesmo A cerimônia seguiu normalmente.  
- Pode beijar a noiva.  
E Harry e Luna se aproximaram para o beijo, aos aplausos de todos.

- Ah Luna, você tem que ir mesmo trabalhar? - disse enrolando na coberta e ainda sonolento. - Pensei que aos nos casarmos, tínhamos resolvido isso. - Só estamos casados a uma semana e você já quer tumultuar? - e terminou de se vestir. - Não lembro de termos combinado que eu não ia trabalhar.  
- OK... Mas fica só mais um pouquinho - e se sentou.  
- Não começa... Tchau Harry.  
- Só mais um beijinho - e a puxava para a cama.  
- Tchau Harry -disse numa fingida expressão de desaprovação.  
- Ainda fala um tempo... - e sorriu.  
- Harry.  
- Eu te amo, Luna.  
- Eu também te amo, Harry.

FIM!


End file.
